The Adventures of Gameknight17 (Part 2): The Mansion
by Gameknight17
Summary: On a journey with his new friends, Our hero, Gameknight17 finds a mansion run by an old enemy who oppresses and steals from the local villagers. Gameknight and his two friends set off to destroy this oppressor. To be met with a huge surprise.
1. Betrayed!

'Fox is so annoying,' Gameknight thought, 'He thinks _he_ should be in charge all the time. Well, I'm the one who fought Herobrine and I'm the one who got stabbed in the gut by Herobrine.'

Fox was annoyed at Gameknight. He was _so_ snobby! At Kelly seemed to do practically whatever he wanted. UGH!

Kelly tugged at Gameknight's shoulder, "Look up"

Gameknight couldn't believe his eyes. That castle was _huge_! It looked larger than the village he'd come from about a week ago. The banners in front of the main gate looked like blue eyeballs that had blue fire around them. Two soldiers guarded the entrance.

"What do you want at the Frostmourne castle?" asked one.

"Uh," Gameknight was at a loss for words, "we're just passing by. Amazing architect you must have."

"Thank you," responded the other soldier, he had a deep voice, "but we don't want strangers near here. For all we know, you could be spying out our fortifications, planning a siege."

Gameknight shrugged, "I guess that's a possibility."

The door behind the soldiers opened and a player in armour very similar to Gameknight's, only darker, approached them. He had two sword looking things on the end off long sticks, Gameknight assumed that they were lances. "What are you doing here?" the player asked, "Do any of you want to join the Frostmourne warriors?"

Fox raised his hand, he was getting fed up with his group. "I'll join," he responded, glaring at his friends, "These losers have a superiority complex." He got of his horse and walked away from his friends.

About an hour and a half later, Gameknight and Kelly were still riding, the fact that Fox had left them really cut them to the bone. They missed him already, usually he had a light, cheerful mood, but something seemed to have come over him as soon as they'd left the village. He'd become moody, unhelpful, and acted like he was their slave or something.

Gameknight shook off these thoughts and looked at the horizon, off in the distance, Gameknight saw a wooden blob against the stormy sky, lightning flickered, thena large BOOM! Echoed across the landscape. Gameknight could already imagine that it was the home of some tyrant, or something like that. He encouraged his horse to go faster, and decided that he was their to protect those living under the supposed tyrant's rule.


	2. The Scare!

Kelly was terrified. She got out of the bed she'd put in her makeshift shelter and looked outside. The fire was still burning, but Gameknight, who was supposed to be on watch, was nowhere to be seen! She opened the door on the little dirt hut she had built before the sun went down.

The land was as picturesque as ever, tall hills to the north, rolling plains to the south, mountains to the west. Trees dotted the hills like acne on a teen, and rivers snaked through them like said teen crying about said acne, believing it would ruin their life. But, of course, something was wrong. Kelly looked to the left. The fence pole Gameknight had placed was there, but the horses were gone. How could they have escaped? Where had they gone?

Something hit her in her back and knocked her forward. She rolled away from the fire then saw, with horror, the thing that had knocked her down. It was Gameknight's body. On the roof of the four by four by three hut, standing with the moon at his back, was Herobrine.

"Foolish child!" his voice boomed, "You can never escape me!"

He lunged toward her, bring the pickaxe down on her head. But Kelly jumped backward, over the looked back, but Herobrine was gone! Kelly whirled around, but Herobrine already had her by the throat. He'd teleported behind her, and was choking her! He walked forward, until Kelly was dangling over the fire. Slowly, Herobrine lowered her until her feet were in the fire.

This had to be a dream! Why didn't she wake up? This had to be a dream, it _had_ to be. But why did it feel so real!?

Herobrine's laughter echoed through her mind as her vision faded.

"Wake up Kelly! Jiminy Christmas!"

Kelly's eyes snapped open. Gameknight had her shoulder and was shaking her vigorously.

"Kelly!" he shouted, "Your feet are on fire!"

Kelly looked toward her feet. While she was asleep, she must've been kicking around and one of her feet had gone into the grate on the furnace, where they'd been cooking some chicken they'd killed that day. Kelly reacted instantly, she pulled out a bucket of water in her inventory and doused her feet in a torrential downpour that only a bucket could hold.

Gameknight sighed, "Whew, I'm glad you're okay, Kelly."

Fox practically ran all the way from one end of the compound to the other, eager to get to bed. The training to get into the Frostmourne was nearly impossible. The only three highlights fox had was his good friend, TommyT2 (or just Tommy), and his new girlfriend, Jenny76. Fox launched himself into bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	3. Adventure!

_Clop, clop clop,clop._ Gameknight was _so_ tired of hearing the endless sounds of the horse's hooves hitting the earth below them. They'd been traveling for over a week since the "Kelly's Feet on Fire" incident. Gameknight was tired. How long had it been since he had been at the village? Two weeks? A month? He was tired of riding.

"Hey, Gameknight look!"

The shout roused Gameknight from his thoughts, in front of them, maybe half a day's riding away, sat a village and a large brown something.

"What's that?" Gameknight asked.

"No clue," Kelly responded, "do you wanna make for it? We'd reach the village by night."

"Sure," Gameknight nodded, "Why not?"

Wind rustled through the wooden walls of the mansion. Creaks and groans echoed through the halls.

"Let's go!"

The whispered shout came from the mouth of a player wearing diamond armour and holding a diamond sword, his skin was a human with blue jeans, a blue shirt and blue hair that had goggles restin on them.

"Jemma, come _on_!" Dan called out.

Another player, this one with a girly skin with brown hair the same outfit as the other, covered in diamond chestplate, helmet, boots, and iron leggings, ran out toward her husband. "Sorry," she said, giggling, "I was running and not paying attention and fell down a floor."

"Seriously, Jemma?"

"Yep, but it was a complete accident"

Dan sighed, slapping his face with his left arm. "How much damage did you take?" he asked.

"Not much. After all, there's Feather Falling on these boots. I healed as I came back up the stairs."

"Good."

They continued on their way, toward the top tower of the mansion. Dan had his sword out, while Jema had taken out a pumpkin pie and was having a snack. _Creeaak_!

"What was that?"

"I dunno, Dan."

 _Creeaak_!

They heard the sound again, closer this time.

Dan put a finger to his mouth, "Shhh!"

Jemma put away her pie, and drew out her diamond sword. They leapt forward, ready to attack!

"Yeah! Die scum!" Jemma shouted, sure they were killing the lord of the mansion.

"Jemma, stop! You've already killed the spider!"

"Huh?" Dan was right. It was just a spider. Jemma looked up and saw Dan looking at the dead spider. But on the wall behind him, something was wrong. It was slightly to light of a color. _That's weird,_ she thought.

Then the pickaxe entered her body, and her vision blacked out.

At the entrance to the mansion, another player, this one with leather armour and an iron sword heard a scream, " _Auugh!_ "

Then another one: "You killed her I'll… _AAAAAHHHHHH_! Hero… _Auugh!_ "

Then that one was cut off, too.

The player, with a girl skin that had brown hair, green eyes, and a pink fluffy dress, ran full away at top speed and tripped a couple of times before she was out of sight. However many treasures were in their, they couldn't have been compensation for a large possibility of death.

Gameknight saw her first. The player that had escaped from the mansion. He pulled up to her. "Hey!" he shouted, "Do you know what's up ahead?"

"Yep," the player responded, with a silly grin, "a giant wooden mansion that's full of monsters and stuff."

Gameknight turned to Kelly, "Well, do you think we should go? I'm for it because it is extremely boring riding all day, every day."

"Speaking of days," Kelly responded, "where I'm from, it's time for me to go to bed, see you in the actual world morning. But yes, I'm in."

Kelly got a far away look in her eyes, then disappeared without a sound.

Gameknight turned to the player. "What else do you know about the mansion?"

"Well," she responded, "It's supposedly full of treasure. Do you know where a nearby village is?"

"Well," Gameknight said scratching his neck, "It's not exactly near, but it'll do the trick."

"What?"

"Well, a castle we passed on the way over here is about a week and half's riding the way we came, so straight ahead for you. Here, you can have my horse. We only need one for two people."

Dismounting, Gameknight handed the reigns of his white charger to the player.

"By the way," he asked, "what's your name?"

"Super Girly Gamer, but you can call me Jen."

"Thanks, Jen."

"Hey, no problem," said Jen. Then she rode off into the sunset and only fell off her horse twice.


	4. The Raid

"Honey, time for bed!" Gameknight, at his computer, heard the shout and sighed.

"Just a minute, mom!"

Gameknight quickly whipped out a sign and placed it into the ground. He then wrote on it: "Kelly, sorry, but I have to go to bed, too. See you at around 8:30 EST."  
Reaching into his mind, Gameknight pressed the "Disconnect" and "Quit Game" buttons. Jumping out of his seat, Gameknight's now not so blocky form ran across the room, turned on his iPod, and got into bed. Stretching, Gameknight fell asleep.

In the morning, Gameknight jumped out of bed, whipped downstairs and shoveled his Honey Nut Cheerios into his mouth, did his chores, then logged back onto Minecraft at 8:15. As soon as he joined back into the server, his body became blocky again, armour appeared on his body, and his swords in his hands. He was back!

"Took you long enough."

He turned around, there was Kelly, "I've been waiting for an in-game _day_! What took you so long?"

"Chores."

Kelly shrugged, "Come on, let's deal with the evil mansion. And of course, by the time we reach it, because our horses our gone, it'll be right after the sun has finished setting."

"That's cliche," Gameknight noted.

 _(That's right, I'm back! How are you guys? Except for school starting, good, I hope. I'm doing fine. I hope you guys enjoy the rest of this series, which might be slowing down. I have a LOT of schoolwork to do, and my mom is across the country, and my dad is super busy, and I have to watch my siblings. It's CRAZY!)_

Kelly was right. They arrived at a village before the mansion right as the moon had come up over the hills. The village looked deserted, with almost all of the windows broken, doors ripped off their hinges, and empty chests and worthless items strewn across the village. Oh, and all but one of them was on fire. Gameknight rushed through the village, calling out, "Hello! Is anyone there! Do you need help!"

A voice answered, "Yes! Please, help!"

Gameknight responded, "Keep yelling I'll follow the sound of your voice!"

The voice kept yelling, "Help my wife and two children are here with me!"

Gameknight and Kelly rounded a corner in the village road and saw the house in mention was at the end of the street. There were a horde of monsters around the house, and they were adding fuel to the flames consuming it. Gameknight charged the monsters, single-handed, while Kelly fired on the ones adding wood, wool, and paper to the fire. Gameknight slashed at the heads of zombies, skeletons, spiders, and witches. He cut through the mob and leapt into the burning house, knowing Kelly could hold her own with the distance she'd been given.

Once inside the house, Gameknight yelled, "Give me directions to the room you're in! I came in through what was left of the door!"

The voice responded, "go to the end of the hall! The roof caved in and we're stuck in the living room!"

Gameknight jumped from block to block toward the end of the hall, avoiding the fire. When he reached the end of the hall, he whipped out an iron axe and smashed it down on the wood blocking the way to the villager family. The wood broke into a thousand small pieces, and Gameknight continued on his way.

In the next room, Gameknight saw a family of villagers. Two adults, and two children (Gameknight could never tell gender with these NPC's).

"Come on!" he shouted above the roaring of the fire and mobs outside, "I'll get you out!"

He turned around and saw that almost the entire hallway was on fire! There was almost nowhere he could see not engulfed in flames. Thinking quickly, he pulled out a water bucket and put it on the floor, extinguishing the flames through most of the hallway. He turned to the adult villagers.

"Do you have any weapons?" he asked, "We'll need them to fight off the monsters."

One shook it's head, while the other nodded. "Yes," they said in a baritone voice, this one was probably the father, "I have a stone sword, will that help?"

"Yes," Gameknight responded, "Protect your family while my friend and I take care of the monsters."

He put down another bucket of water, putting out the rest of the fire. He rushed through the door, drawing his swords, and rushed toward the monster mob. They were half-way to Kelly, so it took him about three seconds to get there, swords swinging.

Gameknight decapitated a zombie, jumped out of the way of a skeleton arrow that broke a witch's splash potion in mid-air, dousing an entire section of the mob in poison, then Gameknight jumped at a Spider Jockey, one sword aimed at the skeleton's head, the other at the spider's.

From afar, Kelly saw the splash potion coat a large chunk of the mob, and aimed her bow at them, but an arrow cut down the monster she was aiming at. One of the adult villagers that had come out of the house with Gameknight had grabbed a bow and some arrows from the body of a skeleton. The mob now focused on this newer, weaker prey. Gameknight rushed in front of them, blocking most of the mobs, but some of them got past him, where the other adult villager attacked them with a stone sword. Kelly immediately concentrated fire on the monsters getting past Gameknight, weakening them so the adult villager could kill them with only one swipe of his breaking sword. That was when half of the mob broke off and rushed her.


End file.
